Je cours
by Netsuai Ringo
Summary: Ce que Ron le dernier fils de la tribu Weasley à ses quatorze ans. Tout ce qu'il n'ose pas dire...


Rating : T

Pairing : Ron Weasley

Genre : Angst

Les personages sont à Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Je cours**_

Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et j'ai actuellement quatorze ans. Je suis en quatrième année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne nommée Hogwart. Je suis le meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter et de la justement surnommée Miss-je-sais-tout Hermione Granger. Je ne suis que le sixième fils de la famille. Il y a, avant moi ; Bill, charlie, Percy (Percival en entier), Fred et son jumeau Georges. Ma petite sœur est Ginny est en troisième année. Autant dire que nous une famille nombreuse.

**_Faites-moi de la place_**_**  
><strong>_**_Juste un peu de place_**_**  
><strong>_**_Pour ne pas qu'on n' m'efface_**_**  
><strong>_**_J' n'ai pas trop d'amis_**_**  
><strong>_**_Regardez en classe_**_**  
><strong>_**_C'est pas l'extase_**_**  
><strong>_**_Et personne à qui le dire_**

Bill, Charlie et Percy ont déjà un emploi et sont assez bien payé au plus grand bonheur de papa et maman. Fred et Georges ont comme un don pour les blagues et comptent ouvrir une boutique de Farces et Attrapes après leurs études, au plus grand regret de mes parents qui auraient préféré qu'ils aient un métier plus sérieux. Ginny ne sait pas encore, elle est encore jeune pour savoir quoi faire. Je ne sais pas non plus et c'est à peine si ma famille s'en soucie. Je sais qu'Hermione voudrait travailler au sein du Ministère de la Magie et qu'Harry souhaiterait devenir Auror.

De plus, plus le temps passe et plus je me demande pourquoi Harry a accepté mon amitié. C'est vrai, il est mondialement connu alors pourquoi devrait-il s'embarrasser de quelqu'un comme moi ? Le sixième fils de la famille Weasley.

**_C'est pas l'pire_**_**  
><strong>_**_Quand la pause arrive_**_**  
><strong>_**_Je ne suis pas tranquille_**_**  
><strong>_**_Il faut que je m'éclipse ou alors_**_**  
><strong>_**_Accuser les coups ou dehors_**

C'est certainement parce que je suis insignifiant que les Slytherins aiment se moquer de lui, le faire pousser. Ou était-ce parce que je fais partie de la maison de Godric Gryffindor ou bien parce que je suis ami avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai assez. J'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre de mes frères et à présent, je vis dans l'ombre du brun. Depuis que je suis petit, je rêve de briller, de sortir de cette ombre et d'être reconnu pour ce que je suis. J'aimerais être Préfet-en-chef ou bien même capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais je pense que Dumbledore préfèrera choisir 'Mione et 'Ry comme préfet et je ne suis pas assez doué sur un balai alors, c'est cousu de fil blanc et je me sens mal à l'aise avec tout ça.

**_Il faudra que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tous les jours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Voudra-t-il que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Jusqu'au bout_**

A chaque fin d'heure de cours, c'est la même histoire. Je range mes affaires de seconde main –comme aime bien le répéter Draco Malfoy- dans mon sac et sort de la classe, attendant mes amis dans le couloir. Et comme d'habitude, je subis les moqueries de ces enfoirés de serpent. Et lorsque je prends la parole pour me défendre, Hermione me fait taire en me disant que je suis trop vulgaire. Et lorsque je veux me battre, Harry me retient et me dit que cela ne servirait à rien. Et ce satané prof de potion rapplique, et sans même savoir qui est en tort, il nous retire des points. J'en ai marre.

**_Je n'ai plus de souffle_**_**  
><strong>_**_Je veux que l'on m'écoute_**_**  
><strong>_**_Plus de doute_**_**  
><strong>_**_Plus m'en sortir_**_**  
><strong>_**_Je dois tenir_**_**  
><strong>_**_Et construire mon futur_**_**  
><strong>_**_Partir à la conquête d'une moins dure_**

Harry a été choisit par la Coupe de Feu pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Seulement, il faut inscrire son nom et son prénom sur un papier et avoir l'âge requit, soit dix-sept ans. Seuls les septièmes peuvent y jouer compte tenu des trois jeux qui semblent dangereux si on croit Croupton et le vieux dirlo citronné. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il avait réussit à mettre son nom dans la Coupe ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je participe ? Voulait-il la gloire et la richesse à lui tout seul ? Je me suis sentie trahi et les autres mecs du dortoir pensent comme moi. Alors je ne lui parle plus, le temps de trouver une explication logique à tout ça.

**_Sûr que c'est pas gagné_**_**  
><strong>_**_Mais j'assure mes arrières_**_**  
><strong>_**_Pour connaître l'amour et le monde_**

J'ai découvert grâce à Hagrid que la première épreuve que les quaters « champions » devront passer. Oui, ils sont quatre : Fleur Delacour de BeauxBâtons, Viktor Krum de Durmstrang, Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter d'Hogwart. Cédric est à Hufflepuff, mais on dit qu'il est très doué d'ailleurs, les trois quart des étudiants de notre école le soutienne et je faisais partie de ces étudiants jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'ils devront affronter un dragon chacun. Franchement, j'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui sera en face du Magyar à pointe.

C'est Harry qui l'a affronté et j'ai cru qu'il allait y rester. Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Il n'a jamais été du genre à rechercher la gloire et à être riche, moi si. Harry n'a jamais voulu être célèbre, il fuyait plutôt la notoriété. Et puis, ses parents lui avait laissé énormément d'argent alors quel était son intérêt à en gagner encore plus ? Aucun. Il a accepté mes excuses et j'en suis content, et Hermione et lui aussi.

**_Il faudra que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tous les jours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Voudra-t-il que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Jusqu'au bout_**_**  
><strong>_**_Pour connaître le monde et l'amour_**_**  
><strong>_**_Il faudra que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tous les jours_**

Tout à reprit son cours normal, mais à part le fait que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je voudrais faire plus tard et cela m'agace. Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me tanner avec mon éventuel futur métier et avec mes BUSES que je passe l'année prochaine. J'en ai déjà assez d'Hermione pour m'embêter avec ça. De plus, on vient de retrouver le vieux Croupton mort. Ca, c'est pas bon signe, surtout qu'il y a eut la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de nos têtes à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mes parents me tannent à ma dire de faire attention. Ce sont les seuls moments où il semble qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Après tout, je ne suis que leur sixième fils, il y en a cinq autres et Ginny.

**_J'voudrais m'arrêter_**_**  
><strong>_**_J'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous_**

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel en classe et je me débrouille comme je peux et surtout comme Hermione le veut bien. J'en ai marre de faire des études.

**_J'voudrais m'arrêter_**_**  
><strong>_**_J'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous_**

Bien que j'y joue tous les étés avec mes frères et avec Harry lorsqu'il vient chez moi, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement doué au Quidditch, comparé à 'Ry qui, lui, a un don inné pour ce jeu.

**_J'voudrais m'arrêter_**_**  
><strong>_**_J'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous_**

Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les filles. Elles me disent que je suis vulgaire, rustre, que je ne suis qu'un ours sans aucun tact et aucune finesse.

**_J'voudrais m'arrêter_**_**  
><strong>_**_J'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous_**

Je suis loin de ressembler à un dieu grec. Mon visage est rempli de tâches de rousseur, j'ai un regard inexpressif, je porte de vieux vêtements rapiécés qui ne m'ont jamais appartenu. Bref, je ne peux pas me comparer à Harry, Cédric ou bien même ce canard laqué de Viktor Krum.

**_Il faudra que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tous les jours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Voudra-t-il que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Jusqu'au bout_**_**  
><strong>_**_Pour connaître le monde et l'amour_**_**  
><strong>_**_Il faudra que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tous les jours_**

J'ai peur des araignées. Fred et Georges avaient transformé ma peluche en énorme araignée noire. Depuis, je déteste ces bestioles immondes. C'est plus qu'une peur bleue, c'est une phobie. L'arachnophobie.

**_Il faudra que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tous les jours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Voudra-t-il que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Jusqu'au bout_**

La seule chose dont je peux me vanter est le fait que je suis un as au jeu d'échecs. L'échiquier appartenait à mon grand-père mais là, je m'en fous totalement. Je suis imbattable au jeu d'échecs et tout Hogwart le reconnaît.

**_Il faudra que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Tous les jours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Voudra-t-il que je cours_**_**  
><strong>_**_Jusqu'au bout_**

Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et j'ai quatorze ans. Je suis en quatrième année à Hogwart. J' paye pas de mine comme ça, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ; des amis, un échiquier ; Que rêver de plus... ?


End file.
